1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of enhancing air quality, and more particularly, to a system of enhancing air quality by improving amount of air circulating in an elevator of a building using an air conditioning method, so as to ensure health of the elevator passengers.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, new viral infection disease known as Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS), which has affected many countries, necessitates a re-think about ventilation issues, particularly in enclosed spaces such as elevators, where people are forced into close proximity. However, a conventional elevator car is generally a closed compartment that has poor ventilation. This poses a potential risk of accumulation of hazard material such as corona virus, and increases chance of deadly viral infection for anyone traveling in the elevator, accordingly.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional elevating equipment (known generally as elevator) is installed in multi level building. The elevator comprises a hoistway 21′ and an elevator car 20′ received in the hoistway 21′. The hoistway 21′ is connected with a plurality of venting ducts (not shown) that communicates with the outside of the multi-level building, so that air in the hoistway 21′ can exchange with air outside to achieve an air convection. And even though the air in the hoistway can exchange with air outside, dirty air in the hoistway often reside at lower level of the building as a result of back flow and a relatively larger specific weight of the dirty air, making the air convection worse at the basement of the building. And as the back flowing dirty air is mixed with fresh air (having a relatively smaller specific weight) in the hoistway, air quality in the elevator car 20′ is further degraded. Therefore, it is difficult to improve efficiency in exchanging dirty air with the fresh air in the elevator.